Jamie's Guardian
by Fanwriter9
Summary: When Jamie's parents die in a fire, Jack takes him in to take care of him, and raise him. Jack soon discovers that the fire was no accident; and he'll do what ever it takes to find out who killed Jamie's family. *A little bit of Jack/Jamie in this!*
1. Chapter 1

**Jamie's Guardian**

**I  
**

Jack Frost was going through the town where his best friend lived. Jamie. It's been about a year or so since they've seen each other, and Jack wanted to visit him- on his birthday! Yes, today was Jamie's birthday, and Jack wanted this to be special for him. However, once he'd gotten to Jamie's house, he saw nothing but a very horrific sight: Jamie's house on fire, police officers, an ambulance or two, fire fighters, and...no Jamie?

Frightened, Jack quickly flies down at the sight, and some TV reporters where around the house as well. Jack could hear some talking about many things, but one topic had made his frozen heart ache, "...He needs a home...", and, "...Poor little guy...".

All of these words were making Jack confused, until he'd heard the sniffing and crying of a boy. Jamie! Jack quickly follows the sound, to see that Jamie was being comforted by a cop- or at least the cop was _trying _to comfort him! "Hey...it's okay, bud, we'll be able to send you to an orphanage, then-"

"No!" Jamie screamed, then rushed towards another area.

Jack, with out thinking or hesitating, quickly flies after him.

After flying almost half-way across the town, just to chase after Jamie, he'd stopped and saw him. He was clutching onto himself as he'd laid in the snow, and close to the frozen lake. Bawling.

"WHY?! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Jamie's cries of pain and misery where breaking Jack's heart.

Jack slowly walks over towards him, sits down to to Jamie, then wraps his arms around him. Jamie quickly looks up to see who'd just wrapped an arm around him, but began to sniff a little when he'd noticed that it was only Jack.

"...Oh Jack...my parents...fire...t-t-they're...t-t-t-t-they're...-"

"...Dead?" Jack asked, frowning very sadly at him.

At this point, Jamie burst out into tears, burying his head into Jack's blue hoodie, soaking it with his tears as he was clinging onto the winter spirit.

Jack sighs, then wraps his arms around the boy, rocking him back and forth a little, and was whispering things to try and calm him down. "Shhhhhh...it'll be okay, Jamie...you'll see..." Jamie continued to cry harder and harder.

It broke Jack's heart seeing him like this, then gets an idea, "...If you want...I can take care of you, and raise you. Would you like to stay with me?"

Jack's offer had brought Jamie's face to look up at him with tears all over his face, and sniffed a lot with a sad look. Jack gave out a weak smile, and wiped some tears away.

"Hey...it'll be alright, Jamie. I promise: I won't let anything happen to you...you'll see...things will get better. I know that doesn't seem true now, but in the far future...they will." Jack says to him, still trying to comfort him.

Jamie doesn't say a thing, but whimpered softly in response, then buried his face and cried again in Jack's hoodie.

Jack then stands up, holding Jamie bridle-style, then jumps up, flying over to the North Pole. This had to be probably the worst birthday Jamie had ever had, but this was only the beginning. That fire was started by something; Jack swore that he wouldn't rest, until he found out what started the fire.

But right now, the only thing that was important was giving Jamie a good home, and comfort; and that was what Jack intended to do.

Becoming Jamie's guardian.

* * *

**Just thought about this this morning as Dad was taking me to school! Ikr? This is SOOOOO SAD! :'(**

**Manly, this is a story about how Jack becomes Jamie's "father" or something. Maybe his "big brother", I don't know!  
**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, where the other Guardians hears about the horrific news.  
**

**R&R!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**II  
**

Jack had finally landed at North's workshop, and Jamie had fallen asleep as he was crying. The winter spirit sighs sadly, then knocks on the door; once a yeti has let them in, Jack had walked down the halls before reaching a den-like area. The other guardians were there, just having a good time, until they see Jack waking in with a sleeping Jamie. Confused, North raises an eyebrow, Bunnymund tilts his head, Tooth gives him a look that read _'You better tell us what's going on!'_, and Sandy just had a question mark fly over his head.

"Guys..." Jack says sadly. "...We need to talk, like, _now_."

The others give him a worried look.

"What's going on, Jack?" Tooth asked.

Jack places sleeping Jamie down in an arm chair, his face was filled with grief. He'd sighed, and had some tears in his eyes as he looks at Jamie. Jack then turns around, facing them with a very serious face.

"Guys...Jamie's parents...t-they're...t-t-t-they're dead..." Their eyes all widen, and silence had taken over the whole room. "...A fire was caused at his house. I was gonna give him a birthday present, but when I got there...his home was on fire, a lot of people and cars were there; even Jamie had ran away from some of the cops, because he was crying so hard, so I've gotten him here." After Jack had explained what had happened, everyone's attention was turned to see that Jamie was groaning in his sleep, and he turned his head a little, still asleep.

"Poor little guy..." Tooth whispered while covering her heart spot of her chest as she'd fluttered over towards the sleeping boy. She'd placed a hand in his hair gently, and had fresh tears going down her cheeks.

Tooth turns around; she'd given them a serious look as she said, "What are we gonna do for him?"

"I'm adopting him," Jack says, making the others turn to look at him with surprised looks.

"What? Jack...are you sure; because I don't think that-" Bunnymund was interrupted by him.

"Yes guys, of course I'm sure! He doesn't have anyone else to look after him! Jamie _needs _a _guardian_- a parental one too!" Claimed Jack, going over to Jamie, bending down as he was gently petting his hair.

Tooth gave out a very confused look. "Um...what? Jack..."

"I meant big brother! There, I'll be Jamie's step-brother. A brother who'll look after him, and will do _anything_ to find out how that fire started, because I know damn well that the fire was no accident!" Jack got up and walked over to North. "Please North...let me keep him here; with me, you, where he can be safe and...well...stay."

The winter spirit's plea had touched North's heart, and he chuckled, "Of course he can stay with us," He says happily, walking over towards the sleeping boy. "After all, it'll be a great deed to him. Take good care of him though, Jack." North sated, raising an eyebrow while looking at Jack.

"Of course I'll take care of him, North. You won't be disappointed; all of you will see: I can be the best step-big brother/father I could possible be to Jamie. Honest."

As if on cue, Jamie groans as he awakes from his sleep. Once he sees Jack and the other guardians, he smiled a little; but once he'd remembered what had happened, and why he was here...he cried again. Jack quickly goes over towards him and cradles him in a hug and whispered comforting things to him. Sandy hovers over towards them and makes some funny-looking shapes out of sand to make Jamie happy- they were his favorite dreams.

Once Jamie had seen the sand figures that Sandy had made, he'd laughed a tiny bit, but not enough to make him happy again. He'd missed his family so much.

North walked over towards Jack and Jamie, and smiles warmly at the young boy. "Great news! You are now official guest of honor, _and _official little brother to Mister Jack Frost!" North's jolly exclamation made the Yeti's around the corners light up torches, and elves played some trumpets.

Jamie's eyes widen, and looks up at Jack with his big, doe eyes, with his sad smile.

"What?...Jack...?" Jack smiled warmly at him, gently giving him a noogie on the head.

"Welcome to my family, new little bro!" Jack exclaimed as he tickled the day-light out of Jamie, making the kid giggle a little.

However, Jamie's heart had melted, and his emotions grew bitter-sweet for him after he'd heard the word _'family'_. His lips quiver a little, before burring his face in Jack's hoodie again, and cried again. Softly.

Jack sighed a little, knowing that it's gonna get Jamie some getting use to not having his real family again; but he had him now, so Jack knew that things were gonna get a little better. He'd hoped so. North had lead them towards a spare bedroom that was right next to Jack's.

So that night, Jack had stayed up with Jamie a little bit, giving him his twelfth birthday present, and talking to him for a little while about how he's gonna try to be the best he could possibly be towards him. Jamie appreciated it, but he still was missing his family so much. Jack had kissed Jamie's forehead once he'd fallen asleep through some soft tears, and then he'd went into his bedroom to go to sleep.

That night, Jack was thinking about investigating Jamie's home; Jack had this strange feeling that the fire wasn't an accident, but a _murder_! He'd seen some mystery shows and movies with Jamie before at his house, so this make Jack chuckle a little- he was now a detective for a limited time.

And that was what Jack intended to do in the morning- right after he tends to Jamie for a while- was to go out and investigate. Jack also knew that he needed to keep his detective work a secret to Jamie until he'd found out what happened; he'll see if the other guardians could maybe help him, but it _had _to be kept a secret from Jamie until the time was right.

No matter what happens, Jack's gonna be there for his newly found little adopted brother.

Always...

* * *

**Is this going swell so far? Please do tell! Lolz :)**

**Now the mystery part of the fic comes it: Who'd done it?!  
**

**The Maid?  
**

**The Butler?  
**

***GASPS* OLD MAN JAKENS?! DUN-DUN-DUN! *Dramatic Chipmunk Moment* LMFAO! XD  
**

**Until the next chapter, READ AND REVIEW! ^^  
**

**OH! And if u have an idea, PLEASE share! I'm always up 4 some help sometimes! ;p  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

In the dark bedroom that was Jamie's new room, he was sweating a little as he was tossing and turning; he'd shot up from his sleep- almost screaming- and was trying to catch his breath. The horrible memories of his parent's death was unbelievable, and was making him feel a little too uncomfortable for sleep. Strangely enough, Jamie decided to explore his new home a little bit, thinking that it'll take the horrific memories out of his head.

As Jamie walked out of his room, he felt a chill; he'd soon realized that it must've been coming from the room next to his- Jack's room. Jamie walks down the halls with a flashlight and a blanket wrapped around him. This places was big- very big; Jamie was wondering: If Jack Frost, Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and the Boogieman excised, then maybe some strange fire-themed myth had brought the fire upon his house. Maybe it was a witch? No- too mythical.

The whole building was all in awe to Jamie- the place was _big_ and full of many wondrous things! However, once Jamie had stepped into a room that was the library, a fire was cracking, and a certain Russian voice was heard, "I know when you're sleeping, and I know when you're awake. Shouldn't you be sleeping, Jamie?"

North gotten up from his large comfy chair, and looks down at him.

Jamie sighed, "I can't sleep..."

The expression on North's face went from strict, to sorrow. "Still can't get over the accident, huh?" Jamie nods.

"Look, I know we've all said this, like, a hundred times; but what Jack says is true: Things _will_ get better for you, Jamie. Dot's right, they will..." North frowns as he looks down at Jamie, who's looking down at the floor; memories of what Jack had once told North had swelled up in his mind, and bends down in front of Jamie. "...You know...you should feel pretty lucky, know why?"

Jamie shakes his head as he still faces the ground.

"Because Jack understands what you're going through right now,"

All of the sudden, Jamie's head slowly snaps up and gazes at the jolly elf in front of his face. "Really? How so?"

North sighs a little, wondering if he should just quite telling him the story; but since he'd already started, might as well finish it. "When he died, he became Jack Frost- he missed his family. Jack's family never heard of him again, and they were too devastated. Once Jack's family had passed over the years, he's been alone, and he still misses them; but now he's got to watch over you, so you've filled his heart."

Jamie started to think about what _the _Santa Claus was telling him: Jack lost his family in some way the way he'd lost his! Which meant perfect sense that Jack's like _him_!

After thinking about it, Jamie smiles at North, and then gave him a hug. "Thank you, Santa!" He whispers.

North smiled and hugged him back. "Just call me 'Uncle North', Jamie,"

Jamie lets North go and gives him a questionable look, tilting his head in the process; he'd taken a step back, before saying, "What? Why would I call you my uncle?"

North smirked at the boy. "Because, Jamie: Jack is now your older brother; we're close friends, and we're all the uncles and aunt- Tooth Fairy- to Bunnymund's children. So...yup...you would be considered my new nephew."

Jamie's eyes widen with some happiness. Where things _really _getting better, like what Jack had told him?

"Jamie?" Says a tiring-sounding male voice.

Jamie turns to see Jack standing at the door way, wearing a plain-white T-shirt with blue boxers. Jack yawns again before he looks at him and notices North.

Wondering if Jamie wasn't feeling too swell again, Jack goes over towards Jamie and hugs him. "Oh Jamie, are you okay? Are you still not-"

"Jack...I'm fine now," Jamie states, trying to squeeze out of his new brother's grasps.

Jack's eyes widen a little before letting him go and taking a step back. "...What...?"

Jamie smiles at him.

"Because, Jack, San- I mean..._Uncle North_...was explaining to me about how you've lost your family too- in some way- so...I should be thankful that you're taking me in, and I'm glade to be the legendary Jack Frosts' little brother!" Jamie then hugs Jack again.

"Even thought I still miss them...I'll always have you Jack. I love you...new big brother..." Jamie then yawns before falling asleep.

Jack smiles and hugs his sleeping brother, "I love you too, little bro." He whispered into the sleeping Jamie's ear.

The winter spirit then picks Jamie up and carries him back into his room to place him down for bed. North smiles and puts out the fire, heading down to his room to go back to sleep.

* * *

**This is a short chapter, I know, ALL the chaps have been short so far! -_-...  
**

**Next chapter will be Jack investigating Jamie's now burnt home; while that's going on...a "make-up Birthday party", for Jamie! XD**

**So the next chapter will probably be longer. lolz  
**

**R&R! ^^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Jack had woken up very early the next morning; early enough to eat breakfast, get dressed, and left a note on Jamie's dresser. He'd kissed the boy on the forehead before heading out to Jamie's house. Bunnymund was joining him in this, because he had the tracking nose of a wolf; the others were told to keep this investigation thing a secret from Jamie until all of the pieces were put together. About 7:30 AM, Jamie stirred as he slowly opens his eyes- he was too tired to get up. However, once he'd gotten up, he'd saw a note on his dresser. Curious, he goes over towards the dresser to take a good look at the note; it said,

_Dear Jamie,_

_Sorry I've left early this morning, I just have some things to do. Winter. I'll be back very soon, and then we can have some fun when I come back home.  
_

_With love and care,  
_

_Jack  
_

Jamie shook his head with a sad smile. He didn't understand why Jack would just disappear like this; but he had to admit: Being a guardian must mean that he has a job to do. Always.

After getting dressed, Jamie immediately walks into the dinning room; surprised with the unexpected, there was a loud "SURPRISE!" that woke Jamie straight up!

"What?!" Jamie yells, still rubbing his eyes and trying to check to see if his hearing had disappeared on him. Thank God that it didn't go away.

North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunnymund's wife and kids were all in the room with big happy faces. Some of the elves and yetis were in the room too, but Jamie was too confused to notice them.

"What?...what's going on?" Jamie demanded.

"Surprise, Jamie! Happy Make-Up Birthday!" Tooth exclaimed with pure joy as she flew over towards him, dragging him towards the table and sat him down.

Jamie asked with a confused look, "'Make-Up Birthday'?"

Tooth nodded with a grin. "Sure! Look, we've all felt _truly _sorry for whats' happened on your _real _Birthday, so we all pitched-in and gotten this together for you."

His eyes widen. Could it be? Are they _all really _gonna do _th_is_...for him_?! This was all so exciting, yet sad at the same time. The thought about re-starting the party was a grand idea to Jamie; something was missing though. Jack and Bunnymund. Filled with curiosity, Jamie starts to scan the room. With a sad frown, he looks up at North.

"W-Where's Jack and Bunnymund?" Jamie had some small tears going down his soft cheeks. He was happy that they were all doing this just for him, but it just didn't seem right if Jack and Bunnymund wasn't here either.

North said, "Jack left you note, yes? It explained that he had some stuff to do,"

"And Bunnymund?"

"_Uncle _Bunnymund is out with Jack. You see, they've went out for earrings after Jack brings more winter to world."

Jamie smiled a little; asking with hope, "So...you think they'll be back in a short time after then?"

"You bet! I can feel it..." North then grabbed a hold of his stomach. "...In my belly." **(A/N: Reference! I saw the movie yesterday! XD)**

* * *

After Jack had blasted some areas with winter, played with some happy children, and racing Bunnymund a few times, the two had finally reached the death point of Jamie's family. The now burnt house was nothing more than a wreak, and it was deserted. Very.

"Huh...wonder if the fire was caused by some kind of fire creature," Bunnymund says as he examines the remains of the house. He enters the inside and his green eyes widen with disgust. "...My God...this _was _a massacre!"

"Well, what _did_ you think it was, Bunny? A party? Easter? Oops! Did I say that out loud?" Smirked Jack as he walks through the destroyed living room.

Bunnymund glares, "Watch it, Frost. Remember: We're here to find out what happened and what caused the fire."

Jack sighed heavily and nodded. Seriously, it pained Jack to see all of this; but what made his pain even more freakish is the ashes. All Jack could think about was is those ashes were Jamie's parents. No! They were burnt bodies that were buried in a grave yard!

As they both continued to go through some stuff, Bunny's eyes widen, and he starts to sniff around until he came across something under some old furniture in the basement. Gasping, Bunnymund snaps his head around; calling, "Jack! Get down here! Ya may wanna see this!" Jack dashed down.

"What is it, Bunny-" He sees what's underneath the old furniture from where Bunnymund had pushed away.

Both guardians stood there with complete shock.

It couldn't be...

* * *

Jamie was having a good time with everyone, but felt like Jack and Bunny weren't gonna show up. It was now late at night, and Jack _still _hasn't returned to give him that fun brotherly time he'd promised through that note. Sighing heavily, Jamie sat down at the table as Bunnymund's wife and kids left, and North, Tooth, and Sandy slowly goes over to him.

"Jamie..." Tooth says, placing a hand on his shoulder. "...I'm sorry that Jack didn't show up, but-"

Before she could finish, Jack and Bunnymund breaks into the room with a dash. Both were panting heavily, and were holding a sack.

"Guys! We've figured it out!" Jack yelled.

"Figured out, what?" Jamie asked sadly, yet very mad at Jack for not making it to his Make-Up Birthday.

Jack saw the fury in Jamie's eyes, and couldn't help but to feel ashamed with himself. "Jamie..." Jack says, slowly reaching out for him.

But Jamie doesn't want to hear it, so runs towards his room. Jack's heart broke; he didn't like seeing him like this. North walked over towards the two.

"So...what did you find? Jack, once we're done talking, you need to talk to Jamie about the truth, understood?" North had given Jack the Death Eyes so that he _would _listen. It worked.

Tooth's eyes squints as she looks at the bag closely, then gasps while she'd covered her mouth. "...Jack...what is _that_?" She's pointed to the sake.

Bunnymund opens the sake, and Jack pulled it out. Black dust was swarming around inside the inside of the jar; fire was swarming around it as well- a mixture.

"...Pitch..." Jack whispered.

* * *

***GASPS* OMG! Didn't expect _that_, did ya? ;)**

**Yup! Pitch has returned! And has killed Jamie's parents!  
**

**Next chapter will be about Jamie hearing the news, and the fight between the guardians and Pitch will commence! XD**

**Until next time, READ & REVIEW! ^^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Everyone was too silent to speak. Pitch? No! It couldn't be! Pitch was attacked by his own nightmares and thrown into his lair; there was _no way_ he could've escaped! Was it possible? North grabbed hold of the jar and studied it carefully; he looked at Jack and Bunnymund with stern eyes. He'd asked, "You certain this is Pitch's doing?", they both nod.

This was all too crazy, mostly confusing. Jack's eyes darted towards the window and glared angrily; Pitch had returned, and has killed Jamie's parents! As for his little sister, Sophie, he doesn't know what had happened to her, but hopes she was alright...somewhere. With out even thinking, Jack started to fly fast towards the window, until Tooth flew in front of him.

"Jack! Where do you think you're going?"

Jack responded, "I'm gonna_ kill _Pitch for what he's done! That no good son-of-a-bitch has made Jamie _suffer_!"

The anger in Jack was pretty strong, like what happened when he first encountered Pitch with out the others- once when Sandy was 'killed', the other when he was in Antarctica.

"You can't go alone, Jack," North points out while studying the black smoke that was still continuing to swarm around the mini jar.

"Besides, we're a team, we stick together. No matter what.

As much as Jack didn't want to admit, North was right. Pitch has done the unforgivable: Killing the parents of such still young children. He's tore that family apart, and now Jamie and Sophie are orphans! Jamie. The thought of not making it to his make-up Birthday, and what North had told him to do crossed his mind.

Sighing through his disappointment, he slowly heads up towards Jamie's bedroom, where he'll break the news to him and try to make things up with him.

* * *

Jack opens Jamie's bedroom door, seeing the boy sitting at his window, and his back against the wall as his head was turned to look out and see the starry sky. A small glimpsing tear is shown at his right eye- Jack could see from a long distance. Jamie, who's still facing the window, glares angrily as he says through his teeth, "What are you doing here, Jack? Leave me alone."

It had hurt Jack enough that Jamie's been taking a rough time getting use to their deaths. Jack had missed a day that was meaning so much to Jamie; walking over towards his adopted little brother nervously, Jack tries to get him to listen.

"Jamie...I know that I wasn't there, and I'm sorry, but I wasn't there for a good reason." The winter spirit didn't know if he was making progress or not. Jamie was all he had to care about right now. As much as he _really_ wanted to kill Pitch right now, Jamie had to know the truth and reason why he missed-out on a very important day.

"I know you're only lying to make me happy," Jamie snarled in a venom-like tone. "But I appreciate you're _trying_ to make me feel better!" This wasn't good.

"Jamie!" Jack snaps, finally getting over towards him. Jamie was startled by Jack's eruption. He began to cry softly.

"Oh Jamie, I'm sorry!" Jack exclaimed; he had just made Jamie feel even worse now! Quickly, Jack pulled the boy into a hug and whispered sweet nothings into his ear- it always calmed him down when he was sad or angry.

After a few minutes, after Jamie had finally calmed down, he looks into Jack's eyes- filled with grief. "I'm sorry Jack..." Jamie gasped-out between soft sobs.

"It's okay, Jamie. I'm sorry two; but I've got some news on who killed your parents, and Sophie."

Jamie looked at him confused. "Sophie? No! She's at her godparents' house. I didn't want to leave with mine, because they're total morons." The two laughed.

"Alright then...so...wanna know who did it?"

Jamie nods.

"Pitch did."

Not one word came out of Jamie's mouth. Instead, he just stood there with a complete shocked look his face. Pitch Black? The Boogieman- returned? No! To Jamie, this had to be some kind of prank from Jack, or maybe even a dream. Jamie didn't know what to say or do now, but just cry a little again.

"Pitch! I'll _kill _him! I want to avenge my parents!" Jamie then picked something up, and threw it towards the open door, crashing it into the wall.

Jack looked surprise, but not too surprise. Why? Because he expected this to happen; in some way, it was kinda like this when he thought about it.

To calm Jamie down a little, Jack decided to take him flying, maybe even having some fun **(A/N: Not like that, you perverts!)**.

* * *

While Jack and Jamie were out, the others were planning when they'll find Pitch.

"I think we should go tonight," Bunnymund hinted, eating a carrot. "I mean, c'mon, we'll get the job done quicker."

North shook his head. "No. We'll wait for tomorrow; Sandy will put Jamie to sleep to keep him from waking up and finding out what we're doing, then we'll go and get Pitch."

Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy all nod with agreement. Once Jack and Jamie came back from flying, they were gonna explain the plan to Jack.

This was gonna be interesting.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter's not very interesting, just woke up this morning, and can't think about what else to put down. **

**Only three more chapters left, so sink it all in, foks! lolz**

**Until the next chapter (Which, I hope, will be today!), Read & Review! ^.^  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

The next morning, Sandy had placed a sleeping spell on Jamie; today was the day that the guardians were gonna get Pitch, and make sure he doesn't harm anyone else ever again. As much as that sounds a little _too_ far, it's still for the best. Jack made sure Jamie was well tucked-in before they all flew over towards the entrance to Pitch's lair.

"Remember..." North said. "...When we enter, Pitch will probably be ready for us. Make sure that we get first hit on him; not him get first on us. Okay?" They all nod and jumps down the hole that lead to Pitch's lair.

Once they were all inside, it looked as dark and unbelievable as Jack remembered. "Well..." Jack exclaimed in a quiet whisper. "...Looks like Pitch never really changed."

"Gee, ya think?" Bunnymund asked sarcastically.

Baby Tooth whimpers a little, and flies around Tooth, clinging onto her back. Tooth sighs and shakes her head through a chuckle. Sandy starts to fly around the place, looking for any sign of Pitch.

"Well, Sandy...any site of-" North was interrupted by a strange sound.

"What was _that_?" Jack asked concerned.

They all hear the noise again. Bunny's ears twitch and hops over towards the edge of a cliff, hearing some more strange noises coming below. "It's coming from down there!" Exclaimed the pooka, before jumping downward.

Once Bunnymund landed, his eyes widen, and his mouth was hanging open half way. "Guys..." He calls. "...You might wanna see this..."

The others does so, and once they see what the rabbit sees, they gasps in shock.

In front of them was a cloud of swirling black dust with some dark-looking fire around it. The fire sparked in-and-out; the nightmare sand was forming some kind of faces, then disappeared. Suddenly, and eery voice was hear through the cloud of nightmare dust and fire. _"None of you are welcomed here- leave this place."_

It was the sound of a girls' voice? But that didn't make any sense. This was Pitch's lair, not a girls' lair.

"Um...h-hello?" Jack asked the cloud.

_"Good-bye! Leave this place."_

The others hadn't seen anything like this. Taking a good look at the cloud of fire and dust, Tooth gasps and pulls out the jar of nightmare sand and fire that was in north's bag.

"You killed Jamie's parents, didn't you?! This sand and fire in this jar matches _your_ sand and fire! _PITCH_!"

The others guardians' eyes widen, and looks up at the dark cloud. The cloud laughs venomously, and some fire would fly out, hitting the ground like electricity as it laughed. _"Do I sound like Pitch to you, girly?! I'm not Pitch!"_

"Then who are you, Bit-" Bunnymund gets zapped by some dark electricity-like fire.

_"Watch it, Bugs Bunny! Or else!"_

"Then _who _are you?" North asked, getting his swords ready.

The cloud of dust spins faster and faster, until- _**BOOM**_**_!_ **

After that big blast, the others flew onto the ground and landed with a huge thug! Soon, they all looked up and they looked at the sight in front of them. Speechless.

A little girl, about Jamie's age, was floating high in front of them. Se had long dark hair that reached to her lower back, and the hair was swarming around like dancing fire, along with some dust floating around it. Her skin was as pale as Pitch's, but only a little darker; those eyes...was a dangerous shade of an orange-grey color. Some dark-looking fire and electricity formed around her, and she glared down at them angrily.

_"My name is Gwen Black. Pitch was my father, until his own nightmares dragged him down here, and killed him! My mother's dead, and was a fire creature! I'm Pitch's daughter," _She then fired some black flames around the room, keeping the guardians from escaping.

_"And yes, I killed that little shit's parents!" _She taunted.

Jack looked at her with an unbelieved look. "...Why..."

Gwen looked at him with the Death Eyes. _"Why?! I'll tell you all 'why'! My family has been taken! I wanted revenge on you- returning the favor! But sense none of you had family left, I'll just go and attack someone else's family! I knew how Jack and Jamie were close, so I though I'll cause both Jack and Jamie grief- sense they are like brothers- and kill the boy and girl's parents! But now that Jack and Jamie are truly brothers...I can kill Frost here right now...then make the kid suffer even more! Hell, I'll kill each and every one of you!"_ Jack was just looking at her. So inanest and full of fear. Literally. She just missed her family, and wanted someone to love her again. But that couldn't happen now. Jack began to think that maybe fighting her isn't the best salutation, but to try and treat her like someone that you'd care for, and not a villain.

With an amazed look that was filled with fear, Tooth quietly pointed out, "I didn't even know Pitch had a wife, or a daughter."

_"That's because he wanted us safe! He wanted us to be kept a secret from all of you! Now shut-up, and die!" _Gwen started to fight them, but the guardians started to scatter.

* * *

Back at the North Pole, Jamie began to yawn and rub his eyes. He gets up and walks around the place after he'd taken a shower, and had some breakfast. A little confused, Jamie was getting curious were Jack and the others were. Surely they weren't fighting- no...

Jamie began to panic! They've went out to fight Pitch?! No!

The more he'd panicked, the more worried he'd became. Suddenly, he sees the moon. Jamie remembered what the guardians had told him about the Man On The Moon, and how he'd chosen many guardians; this was a time in need. Even though he wasn't from the Magical World, he knew that maybe he could at least try to get this guys to answer an orphan's prayer.

"Please..." Jamie begged, getting onto his knees and looking up at the moon with a pleading look. "...I wanna help Jack...he gave me family again, and I wanna help him. Please...give me the power to help Jack Frost- my brother." Jamie knew that this may-or-may-not work. But he had to at least try.

Suddenly, some bright-blue dust started to swarm around the boy, making him gasps in surprised, until-

* * *

Jack grunts as he's thrown against the wall. Gwen was getting stronger with attack she'd thrown out; her anger was making her powerful. An idea hint Jack: It was like he'd thought- treat her like someone who you'd care for, not a villain.

Looking around, Jack could see that the others were trying to get a hit on Gwen, but she'd just caused more and more pain on them, making them all fall against the walls and pillars right next to Jack.

Slowly, Gwen floats over towards them, forming a large orb above her head that was whispering some dark things. It was a killing curse. Gwen had the power to kill them. She was gonna kill them with the most unforgettable nightmare of them all. **(Justin Bebier)**

_"Any last words?"_ Said Gwen in a dangerous voice.

Before anyone could speak, a large snow ball crashes into Gwen, sending her against the far end of the room. Speechless, the guardians' heads turn to the left and spots an ice boy of some sort. Jack's eyes widen. "JAMIE?!" He'd asked.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I've gotten this done...only two more chaps! **

**Gwen is a character that I've just thought-up last night, after watching "ParaNorman" a few times, I've began to image a twist in this story about an orphan (like Jamie), and make her vengeful and evil. She's owned by me, alright?! If you wanna use her in a story, ASK ME FIRST, DAMN-IT! LOLZ! XD  
**

**Until the next chapter, R&R! ^_^  
**


	7. Chapter 7

******(A/N: THERE'S A FEW "ParaNorman" REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER! ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE MAKERS OF THAT MOVIE!)  
**

* * *

**VII**

"JAMIE?!" Jack asked in complete shock. How could this happen? Did Jamie die while they were fighting-off Gwen? No! He didn't! He couldn't! It must've been something else! The more Jack was thinking about it, the more he'd just stared at his newly transformed little brother. He was wearing a light blue hoodie, with some frost on it; also, he had dark blue pants on with no shoes as well. His hair was now white like Jack's, and his eyes were now a rich shade of blue.

Jamie turns his head to look at the others, "Hey," he'd said.

Gwen fires a rod of dark fire towards him, making Jamie fall down with pain. The others quickly turns their attention to Gwen, who was slowly floating over towards the center of the room. Jamie had gotten up and faces the Boogeyman's daughter. "EVIL WITCH! YOU'VE KILLED THEM!" Gwen smirks at Jamie's anger.

_"Yes! I did it! I wanted to make you suffer; Jack Frost will now watch as his little brother dies, and I'll avenge my parent's death!"_ And with that, Gwen fires more nightmare sand towards Jamie. The sand had some electrifying shocks to it, making some nightmares hit Jamie even more, making him grunt in pain.

After several more hits, Jamie slowly drops onto his knees- his back facing Gwen.

_"...Prepare-to-die.."_ Gwen says breathlessly, holding her hands up, about to create one last dark fire to kill him.

Jack's eyes widen, along with the others'. "JAMIE, NO!" Jack yells.

Jamie's eyes begin to glare angrily as he looks at the wall in front of him. He began to think of his family, his little sister. It was all destroyed by Pitch's daughter; she needed to pay!

"No! I will _not_ prepare to die," Jamie gets up and faces Gwen, looking up at her with a look that read: _Shit's about to get serious!_

"It is _you _who better prepare to die! I've done nothing wrong, and yet you've taken my parent's lives!" Jamie had gotten into a fight position.

Gwen chuckled evily before saying, _"Bring it!"_

Jamie began to fire many ice shards at her, but they all were destroyed when Gwen had shattered them with her dark-fire, and started to create some nightmares to go after Jamie. The nightmares started to go around him, making Jamie starting to feel a little weird.

"What?...what is this?" He'd asked, almost loosing his balance.

_"Can you feel it, Jamie?"_ Taunted Gwen. _"Can you feel your worst fears coming to life? The death of your parents! Your little sisters, Sophie, being taken away by the cops to her godparents' house while she kicks and screams! Your new older brother about to watch you die, before he dies?! Oh...such a shame that you'll never see the day light again..."_ The nightmares were making figures out of everything that she'd just taunted at him.

Which every form a nightmare has taken, the more scared and weaker Jamie has become. But wait! He'd then realized that she's only trying to get to him- this was all fake! Sure, this stuff was all real, but she's just trying to scare him the same way Pitch has. It wasn't working, and she'll soon face her worst fears herself.

"This isn't working, Gwen!" Jamie warned her, pushing his hands against his head, trying to shake her words out of him.

_"What's wrong, little Frost? You can't take it? Well...I'm sure that your parents would be very disappointed in you, Jamie. Just how Jack's gonna be disappointed in you for not giving this your best fight!" _Gwen was starting to get on Jamie's last nerves now.

_**"Jamie..."** _Said two familiar voices.

The boy's eyes widen. "Mom...Dad?!"

_**"You've failed to save us, Jamie. You've failed at everything. All you've ever done was believing in the guardians, but never really took any other paths in life..."**_

Jamie was starting to feel hurt. Why was Gwen trying to get him to break-out right now? She's only trying to make him weak; and right now...she's only making him stronger and angrier because of her cruel pranks. The fool.

"This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real..." Repeated Jamie over-and-over again, covering his ears harder, and tightening his eyes shut even more.

_**"Oh, it's real, Jamie. And you're no longer our son. Sophie was always better than you, cuter than you, more interesting than you..."**_

"STOP IT!" Jamie snapped, creating a large explosion of ice, destroying the darkness around him.

Jamie turned to look at Gwen dead in the eyes. His eyes were glowing blue, and he looked very mad. Gwen was staring at him with complete amusement.

_"Hm...percipient little schmuck, aren't_ _you?" _

Jamie didn't waist anymore time. He attacked again.

Gwen disappeared, and then Jack yells, "Don't fight her, Jamie! I've got an idea! She lost her family too! Maybe, if you treat her carefully, and try to get her to snap out of her rage, this will all end!"

"Why can't you do it?!"

Jack and the others just looks at him with very stern looks. "Hello! We're too weak!" Bunnymund exclaimed.

Tooth gasped, "Look out, Jamie!"

Jamie turned around, and some more dark-fire hits him, causing him to collapse on the ground again with even more pain. Gwen only laughs at the sight, and appears above him.

_"Pathetic...little...prat...do you actually think that you have a chance against me?!" _

What Gwen's been saying might be true: Jamie doesn't stand a chance against her by fighting _physically_. Maybe he'll just have to do what Jack said: Fight her _emotionally_.

Dusting himself off, Jamie gets up and turns around, feeling nervous about all of this. "I'll give you one last chance...let us all go, and just surrender."

_"And what will you do if I don't, you little bastard?" _**(A/N: Reference to Tim Burton's, _"Dark Shadows"_! XD)**

Jamie grinned at her. "I won't to anything..."

Suddenly, Gwen lowered her hands and looks at him with a confused look. _"What? You're not gonna fight?"_

Jamie nodded his head and crossed his arms._  
_

"I'm only not gonna fight you, because I'm not scared of anything you'll try to throw at me. You've lost your family, and you've killed mine. And for what? Feeling like you're someone? Because you're not, Gwen!"

Gwen started to get furious with him; she'd held up her arms and attacked him more with some nightmare sand, causing him to collapse and grunt with pain the more she attacked him. The others watch as this was going on, especially Jack. All of this- watching Jamie suffer- is making Jack feel sick to his stomach.

Jamie screamed with some more pain, and finally, Gwen had stopped, and Jamie was catching his breath.

_"Never speak of them!"_ Gwen hissed. _"I'm not talking about my parents, or the reason why I've killed yours! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ She fired some more dark-fire at him, and Jamie froze them.

Gwen looked at him with shock, and attacked more; but Jamie was as fast as she was, and dodged all of her attacks, only to fire some of his own against her fire and nightmares.

"I won't leave you alone!" Snapped Jamie. "Your father, Pitch, was evil! He caused many terrifying threats towards people- mostly the children!" The more he'd talked to her, the more he'd glared at her. Jamie was thinking he was making progress with her, by making her snap before she makes him snap. Like a twig.

_"No! I'm nothing like him!" _Gwen scolded.

"Yes you are!" Taunted Jamie.

_"No I'm not!"_

To Jamie, it seemed like she was close to sob- right there. Progress.

"You're a bully!"

_"NO-I'M-NOT!"_

Gwen then formed a large dark cloud again, casing it to fire many nightmares, fire, and anything else she'd had up her sleeve. Jamie was attacking each-and-every one the nightmare creatures, but Gwen had stopped him and shot a good aim of a flame at him, making him fly towards the far end of the room.

_"I'LL MAKE YOU **SUFFER!**"_ Gwen shouted at him, starting to attack him more and more.

"You'll only suffer more, if you keep hurting others!" Jamie said; he's gotten up and flown towards the other side of the room, and blasted an ice ray at her.

Gwen screamed, and crashed into the ground.

Jamie gasped. Did he just hurt her? That bad? He flown down to the ground to see that she wasn't anywhere; he'd wondered if he won. But no, he looked up to see a swirling dark cloud, chanting, **_...LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA..._**

Jamie gulped a little, and the cloud fired more nightmare dust at him, but Jamie was beginning to freeze the cloud.

_"If you fight it, it'll only make it worst!" _Screamed Gwen, appearing through the dark cloud.

Without hesitating, Jamie attacked more. Gwen snickered venomously, before making the dark sand to crash into the ground, creating a dark tornado form in the middle of the whole area. Objects and anything else was picked up by the winds, and was swirling around the twister. The guardians scream and grab onto a column, preventing them from heading straight into the storm.

Gwen slowly comes out of the cloud, glaring angrily down at Jamie and watches as he struggles to keep himself from entering the twister. Jamie grabs hold of something as well and looks up at her.

"You've lost your family, but that doesn't mean you need to cause the same thing to others! You just want everyone else to hurt, just as much as you are!"

_"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!"_

"Yes it is, Gwen! I haven't done anything to you! Why attack my family?!" Right now, those memories of his family had started to make his eyes water a little, but shrugs it off before anyone notices.

_"The other guardians' families are long gone! You and Jack Frost are like family, so I wanted to get you two into an actual family, and destroy it! Just like hoe all of you destroyed mine!"_ Gwen began to sniff a little, but just like Jamie, she shrugged it off.

"Then you _do_ want others to hurt!" Jamie pointed out, swore he saw her tear.

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" _Shouted Gwen, making the twister's winds stronger, and everyone was finally flying towards it.

Jamie gulped and let go of the column. He knew what had to be done, so that she can feel loved again. He'd flown over towards her and took her hands.

"No- No I won't!" He protested.

_"KEEP AWAY FROM ME- JUST LEAVE ME BE!"_ Gwen shouted threw all of her ever-lasting anger and grief that she was having towards him.

Then he did something truly unexpected. He'd gently pressed his lips onto hers, and the storm exploded. Everything was now stopped; to everyone- it seemed like the world, space and time, had stopped and frozen right there. What Jamie had done was unexpected, and indeed, remarkable. But it was all worth it.

Jamie had stopped her. Gwen had found some peace.

It was finally over.

* * *

**So...what did you guys think of this? ;)  
**

**I'm no good with fight scenes, so cut me some slack! lolz  
**

**Until the next chapter, READ & REVIEW! XD  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Everything was silent. Everything was...beautiful. They were all out of Pitch's lair, and the guardians were watching Jamie and Gwen; he'd freed her from a state of anger, and uncontrollable rage. But even through he kissed her to break the fight down below, Gwen glared at the boy, before punching him across the cheek, sending him flying,and crashed right next to Jack and the others. They all look at her in shock, and she glared at all of them now.

_"Just because he kissed me, doesn't mean I like him back!" _

Jamie's eyes widen. "What?!" He exclaimed. "I don't like you! I only kissed you so that-"

"You like her, buddy, it's okay." Jack smirked; he received the Death Eyes from his little brother.

Jamie rolled his eyes, and looked at Gwen.

"Look...I don't like you. I only kissed you because you out of control, and I needed to make you shocked enough to end that fight. Besides-"

Gwen's eyes widen with more anger, and she yelled, _"No! This fight isn't over! I WILL make all of you pay for taking my father away!"_

_"_How do you think I feel?" Jamie pointed out. "This fight _is_ over; and you've got ten seconds to leave and never return."

The others just watch in awe as he's telling-off the Boogeyman's daughter like that. Honestly, what happened to Jamie?  
Gwen didn't think about it- she just acted. With all her might, she began to form some more fire, but it all didn't work. Gwen's evil grin fades away, and she continues to try and fight some more.

_"Wha-? Why in hell can't I-?"_

Smirking, Jamie says, "When I kissed you, I used a special spell that the Man In The Moon gave me. Your powers are now gone. You can no longer fly, make fires, create nightmares. It's done. Over. Zip. Nada."

Gwen's eyes dart at him angrily, and shrieks in anger.

_"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I'LL GET YOU! YOU'LL SUFFER! I'LL-"_

"Go to hell." Jamie says, and fires a snow wind, sending Gwen flying backwards.

Gwen had fallen over towards thew hole that lead into the lair, and she screamed as she fell through it. Jamie then flew above the hole, and used his ice powers to seal it shut. Forever.

* * *

Back at the North Pole, everyone was sitting in the den. Jack was sitting right next to his brother, smiling his usual smile that made anyone fill-up with joy.

"So...the Man In The Moon did this to you, huh?" He laughed a little, giving Jamie a noggie. "I don't mine at all. Wait...did he give you these powers for keeps, or..."

Jamie grinned at him. "For keeps, Jack. I'm a winter spirit, like you. Forever."

Jack's smile grew even more, and pulled him into a hug. "Well, looks like we're partners in the winter business, huh bud?"

That made Jamie laugh and nestled his head against his brother's next. He was just so happy that Jack had given him a family again; but he couldn't help but to feel a little bad for Gwen. He'd banished her, and sent her back down into the Earth; with out her powers, she'll no longer escape, or cause any trouble.

But the more Jamie thought about, the more he began to realize it. Gwen's not really pure evil. She's just a scared little girl of his age that just wanted a family again; she's nothing like Pitch, except for when she was very angry. And she _was _angry this whole time.

Jamie broke the hug, and Jack looked at him confused.

"Sure Jack. We could be the 'Frost Brothers' or something..." Jack smiled at his brother's complement, and pats his head.

"That's a great idea, Jamie! The 'Frost Brothers'! I love it," He then notices Jamie's face is turning rather sad. _Uh oh_, Jack thought as be pulled him into a hug.

"You aren't still upset about your family's death, are you?" Jack asked in a very concerned tone.

Jamie looked up at him and shook his head. "No, no! I love being your little brother, and having a family again..." His voice trailed off. "...I'm just upset that Gwen doesn't have one anymore..."

Jack thought for a moment, then his eyes widen a little. Was he crushing on Gwen- for real this time? Or is he just upset about what he'd done.

"Why, Jamie?"

"Because I came to realize that we're not so different at all. That she's just a scared little girl who just wants to be loved again. I know this may sound crazy, Jack...but I think we should take her in as well. We should help her." Jamie explained to him.

Before Jack could say anything, Jamie had already got up and flown over towards the entrance to the lair.

* * *

Jamie had reached the hideout, and flew inside. Once he does, he hears the cries and sniffs of a little girl. Gwen. Jamie quickly rushed towards the cries, and finds Gwen crawled-up in the corner of a dark space.

_"What are you doing here, Jamie Frost?!"_ She'd asked bitterly.

Jamie gulped a little. "I just wanted to tell you that I was so sorry for everything. And that I came to my senses. You're not a monster, Gwen; and I don't think you're like you dad...not really..."

There was a long moment of silence; and still, Jamie could not see her through the darkness that she was keeping herself in.

_"You don't?"_ She'd asked through some tears.

He nodded. Jamie had taken a few more steps towards the darkness before saying, "I just think you're nothing, but a frightened little girl, who just wants to have a family...and to be loved again. We're the same, Gwen. And even though you've killed my family- you didn't know what you were doing- I'll still consider taking you back with me."

Gwen was a little speechless by all of this. She began to think that maybe he was right: she _was_ frightened and scared of the world! She was too angry and sad, that she'd lost control of her abilities and her own physical body.

_"Jamie..."_ Gwen began to say. _"...I guess I accept your offer. And...I'm truly sorry...for everything."_

Jamie smiled and reached his hand out, taking hers. Gwen slowly stepped into the light, and they smile a little at each other, before they fly towards the North Pole again.

* * *

_***3 Years Later...*  
**_

Jamie was having a wonderful life ever sense those days of being Jack's little brother. Jack had been very sweet and kind to him- all the time; he'd also made sure that Jamie had every little comfort and family he could offer towards him.

Not only that, but once Gwen had been taken back to the North Pole, Sandy had used his special Dream Sand, and transformed her evilly dark figure, into a sweet, Sand Girl- who'll bring peaceful dreams to children with the Sandman.

For Tooth, she'd made sure to bring back any happy memories to Jamie and Gwen if they needed any of them.

Everything seemed to be very perfect in Jamie's life now.

He was a winter spirit, had a life-long big brother to care for him and protect him, had a life-long best friend (Gwen), and most importantly...he had a family again.

Jamie would also make sure to pay his little sister a visit every now-and-then, and take her on rides, play games, and other things.

Jack had successfully became Jamie's guardian.

His big brother.

* * *

**Awwwwwwz! it's done! :(**

**Don't worry, I have another Jack/Jamie fic planned. It'll come hopefully tomorrow or Tuesday! ^.^  
**

**I'm also gonna continue "Frost & Snow" when I get a good chance after doing my new one-shot, so keep an eye out for it! lolz  
**

**Thanks for liking this, and Read & Review! XD  
**

**~Fanwriter9~  
**


End file.
